A New Warrior experiment
by Dragoon Galaxy
Summary: A rewrite of my original 'A New Warrior' done as a Naruto crossover. After witnessing Inuyasha and Kikyo declaring their love Kagome runs away and gets attacked by a lizard demon only to be saved by a certain blonde shinobi. Will Naraku finally be defeated with Naruto joining the group? KagomexNaruto, MirokuxSango pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: As you can see I've rewritten this as a Naruto crossover. Hopefully it will be better than the original version.**

**OH wait this takes place before the fourth movie but Inuyasha can use the adamant barrage and before Naraku creates his new body and that pint sized demon kid.**

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Jutsu/attacks**"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Travelling through a mystical well 500 years back and forward in time was beyond normal for high school student Kagome Higurashi, it had become a double life. Having to return to her own time for school then dropped back to the feudal era to help collect the remaining jewel shards since Naraku seemed to stop his hunting for the fragments for some unknown reason. Hefting her oversized and packed yellow bag out of the well Kagome wondered why she hadn't heard a certain Hanyou grumbling about her wasting time when there were shards to collect, hauling herself over the lip of the well she found the clearing void of Inuyasha's grumpy presents. Grabbing her bag again she was about to head toward Kaede's village when she saw one of Kikyo's soul collectors floating through the trees, in the opposite direction of the village. Figuring she'd find out what the resurrected clay priestess was doing so close to her former home Kagome left her bag and followed after the soul collector as it lead her further away from the village.

_I wonder what Kikyo's doing here_? she pondered keeping a fair distance from its tail. _Maybe she's come to convince Inuyasha to go to hell with her. I hope he doesn't, I don't want the man I love to go to hell before I can tell him_, that thought almost made her hit her head on an overhead branch. _Am I really in love with him_?

Her internal debate on her feelings for Inuyasha halted when she cleared the tree line and came upon a large clearing with Inuyasha standing on a small hill, his arms wrapped around someone and with soul collectors floating around him. The raven black hair along with red and white priestess robes confirmed he was holding Kikyo in his arms which were hiding her face. Finding herself unable to turn away or leave Kagome continued to watch as Inuyasha placed one hand under Kikyo's chin making her look him in the eye, right before he kissed her passionately on the lips. Eyes almost bulging out of their sockets Kagome clamped her hands over her mouth to stop a gasp of shock escaping but yet again, she couldn't stop watching. After a few minutes the couple broke off their deep kiss so Inuyasha could sit down with Kikyo in his lap. Still watching as he caressed her hair Kagome could just make out what they were saying.

"Inuyasha, when will you tell my reincarnation about us?" Kikyo asked resting her head against his chest, letting his warmth envelop her. "You can't keep lying to her."

"I'll tell her next time she comes back through the well, she might not like it but I don't care. I want you more than I want her," Inuyasha replied raking his claws through her hair. "At least you can't sit me like she does."

"I would remove the subjugation beads if I could but it seems Kagome is the only one who can do that," Kikyo said closing her eyes. (A/N: if that's not true it is in my fan fic.)

"She won't have any reason to sit me if she stays in her time. She's always complaining to me about going back home so she can take these stupid tests. It'll be better for all of us if she just stays there and doesn't come back," Inuyasha declared loosening her haori and sliding a hand beneath the fabric to massage one of her breasts. "We don't need her anymore now that you've been given a new flesh and blood body. The others might not like it but that's their tough luck."

"Mate with me Inuyasha," Kikyo whispered seductively. "Make me your bitch."

"Now you're talking," Inuyasha grinned pulling her haori off her shoulders exposing her naked torso.

Unable to keep the tears from falling Kagome got up from her spot and ran as fast as her legs would take her, away from Inuyasha and his new bitch but unknowingly away from Kaede's village as well. All the times she would fantasize about revealing her feelings towards him went flying from her mind as did her tears from her eyes not caring if any demons who wanted her jewel shards were nearby but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't erase the scene from her mind. Finally after what felt like days Kagome collapsed to the ground as her legs gave out panting for air letting as her grief overcame her, not trying to stop her tears.

_How could I have been so blind? Why didn't I see his true feelings for me? Just how long as he been seeing Kikyo behind my back like this? I hate you Inuyasha_! after another hour of crying Kagome calmed down enough to realise she was lost. _Oh great I have no idea where I am now, guess I should have paid more attention to where I was running. I should probably try and find a village if there's one nearby_, Getting back up on tired legs Kagome trudged through the forest too deep in her sorrow to realised she was being watched.

"Ah what do we have here?" came a raspy voice from the darkness. "A lost Miko and with sacred jewel shards no less. This must be my luck day."

_Oh crap I just had to run off without my bow_, Kagome cursed looking around for the source of the voice. "Who are you?"

"It matters not who I am, just that soon very soon I will be defiling your body then feasting on your flesh and taking your jewel shards," a large lizard demon with sharp claws emerged from the trees right in front of Kagome. Its long tongue licking his mouth as it gazed at its prize. "How fortunate you have not been taken by a man, I prefer my women to be unspoiled and dead."

_Crap_! Kagome thought frozen in fear. _This is the worst time for my legs to stop working_.

As the demon lashed out with its claws Kagome barely got out of the way yet managed to avoid a lethal swipe. All she got was three deep slashes across her body as she let out a terrifying blood curdling scream, her pink lace bra now showing through her slashed blouse. Falling on her backside Kagome clenched her eyes shut trying to block out the pain. The lizard demon loomed above her licking her blood off its claws with a sick twisted laugh.

"Mmm, your blood tastes so sweet, now let's see what the rest of your body tastes like," the demon chuckled ripping off her skirt leaving her pink panties exposed.

"Please stop it!" Kagome shrieked trying to crawl away as its tongue licked at her thighs.

"Yes that's it scream for help I find it most enjoyable when my meal screams and squirms," the demon chortled grabbing her by the throat and pinning her against a tree. "Don't feel too bad, I'll at least make this pleasurable for you before I devour you."

"You're not devouring anyone lizard-breath! **Chidori**!"

A massive lightning bolt pierced through the demon's chest with the sound of a 1000 birds, making it drop Kagome as it howl in pain before disintegrating into ash. (A/N: I told you I suck at fight scenes.) The last thing she saw before she passed out from the blood loss and despair from her broken heart was a man running up to her asking if she was all right.

"Thank you… for rescuing me," she whispered right before she passed out.

Back at the Well.

"That's odd, Kagome should have been back by now," Sango said with Shippo on her shoulder and Kirara at her feet.

"Yes and Inuyasha has snuck off again. Perhaps he has gone to Lady Kagome's time to bring her back," Miroku suggested stepping beside Sango.

"If he did that then what's Kagome's bag doing here?" Shippo asked jumping off Sango's shoulder and bounding over to the oversized bag. "Kagome wouldn't just leave it here without someone to watch it for her."

"Shippo's right I don't see Kagome carelessly leaving her belongings in the open unless she was forced to leave abruptly for some reason," Sango replied scanning the tree line.

"Hey, what's going on here? Has Kagome come back yet?" Inuyasha asked emerging from the woods, a satisfied smile on his face.

"We were wondering the same thing," Miroku answered. "Her bag is here so she should also be in the area. Haven't you picked up her scent?"

"Uh no I haven't thought to sniff out her scent," Inuyasha confessed dropping on all four and sniffing the ground. "Yep she was here but not for long her scent goes back the way I was coming from… oh crap!"

"What is it?" Shippo asked perched on top of Kagome's bag.

_I can't tell them about me and Kikyo yet but it does smell like Kagome went in our direction. I guess that's why I smell her tears_, Inuyasha thought trying to pick up the direction her sent went in. "I'm not too sure, it smells like Kagome ran off for some reason."

"I guess we should go look for her then," Miroku suggested. "Inuyasha which direction does her scent smell the strongest?"

"Just follow me," Inuyasha ordered hauling Kagome's bag on his back, the others following in the air on Kirara's back.

The Next Day.

Coming out of her dreamless sleep the first thing Kagome noticed was that she was no longer in the forest and how groggy she felt. Figuring she had been dreaming and that she was back in her own bed back in the modern era, she slowly opened her eyes to find she wasn't back home. The memories of what transpired came flooding back and she tried to sit up but was pushed back down by a gentle hand.

"Don't try to move too much, your injuries weren't that bad so they have almost healed up, but you should take it easy for a few more days," a stoic voice said.

"Where am I?" she asked looking over at a man with sapphire blue eyes and untamed blonde hair and two bangs covering the sides of his face. "Who are you?"

"You're in a village not far from where you were attacked yesterday," he replied pulling the blanket down to her waist. "Are you feeling comfortable?"

"Yes thank you," she answered noticing the yukata she was wearing. "What time of day is it?"

"Mid-morning. Is there anything I can get you?" he asked dressed in a black haori and white hakama pants.

"Something to eat maybe," she requested turning her head to observe the man more closely.

"As you wish," he said getting up to open the fusama. "Lady Yukariko!"

_Why didn't he tell me his name_? Kagome wondered hearing a woman's voice through the fusama and the mentioning of rice porridge. Taking the opportunity to examine her injuries she sat up and opened her yukata to find her entire chest wrapped in white bandages with three crimson blotches staining the fabric. _At least I'm not dead but I might as well be now that Inuyasha has Kikyo to search for jewel shards_, resecuring her yukata she noticed a beautiful katana beside the futon with a red jewel embedded in the hilt. Taking it in her grasp she brought it closer to examine it. _What's with this jewel_? Running a finger over the crystal Kagome found its surface to be incredibly smooth to the touch before it started clouding over till it took on a light purple colour. _Huh? That's weird, why'd it change colour like that? Wait I can sense my own spiritual powers in it now! Did this sword absorb my powers_?

"It's not surprised you're able to hold 'Red Death', I could tell you have a kind heart when I rescued you from that lizard demon yesterday," the man said taking the sword from Kagome and examining the crystal. "But it looks like it only absorbed a small portion of your power."

"What kind of sword is that?" Kagome asked as he sat back down beside her. "And could you tell me your name?"

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and this sword belonged to my mother," Naruto explained laying the sword in front of him. "But I believe you haven't introduced yourself."

"Oh how silly of me, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she answered sheepishly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Kagome," Naruto said bowing his head slightly.

_Wow this guys is really polite and he's cute too_, she thought a light shade of pink colouring her cheeks. "So where exactly am I?"

"You're in the main house of this village, this is my room but I don't sleep in the futon most of the time so I've let you use it instead," Naruto answered, his brow creasing as he stood up to look out the small window in the room. _Two demons and a hanyou approach the village and two humans. I wonder what brings them here_?

"Is there something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied as he kept gazing out the window. "It all depends on how our guests behave."

Outside the Village.

"Inuyasha are you sure Kagome's scent is coming from this village?" Miroku asked looking around the people occasionally glancing up at the new arrivals before going about their business.

"I'm sure of it. The smell of Kagome's blood leads right here," Inuyasha answered sniffing the air again. "And I don't smell any death nearby so she's alive here somewhere so let's hurry up and find her."

"Why are you so eager to find Kagome, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked perched on Miroku's shoulder.

"He probably wants to start hunting for jewel shards right away. Kagome is just a shard detector. Right Inuyasha," Sango sneered at the hanyou. "That's probably why Kagome ran away."

"Will you shut up? I have no idea why Kagome came this way or why she was attacked all right!" Inuyasha hollered getting looks of resentment tossed right back in his face. _Once we do find Kagome it's back down the well for good this time. Then I'll destroy it so she can't come back ever again_.

After finishing her brunch Kagome had to have her bandages changed. Bowing Naruto left her and Lady Yukariko in his room when the sound of angry shouting from the end of the hallway reached his ear. From what he could hear someone called Inuyasha was demanding to take Kagome back to her own village this instant. And the counter argument from the headman of the village that she wasn't fully healed and needed another day before she could travel. Three others were also arguing in favour of letting Kagome have an extra day of rest. Whoever this Inuyasha was Naruto didn't like the hostility he gave off in his voice or the way Kagome's aura fluctuated each time Inuyasha's voice could be heard. It was if she were afraid of him.

"Lady Yukariko, is she decent?" Naruto asked quietly.

"You may enter, Naruto," came her replied.

Opening the fusama slightly Naruto saw Kagome with her head buried in her knees, quivering every time her name was shouted by this Inuyasha person. Sliding into the room Naruto knelt by her side placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Lady Kagome, if you wish to stay say so and I will make sure this Inuyasha abides by your decision," Naruto said reassuringly.

"How can you? He's a half demon and you're just a human like me," Kagome sobbed hugging her legs more tightly.

"KAGOME!" an enraged hanyou shouted, violently opening the fusama making her cringe in terror. She has no doubt Inuyasha wants to send her back through the well for the last time. "Care to explain what happened to you this time wench?"

"Lady Kagome was attacked by a lizard demon yesterday. I managed to save her and defeat the demon before she was raped and devoured," Naruto said getting between Inuyasha and Kagome. "I then brought her here to treat her injuries."

"Shut up! I wasn't asking you to begin with! Let's get going Kagome!" Inuyasha barked reaching for her only to have a sword pointed in his face. "Hey, get this piece of crap out of my face!"

"Lady Kagome doesn't wish to leave so you will respect that or be expelled from this village," Naruto instructed tightening his grip on his sword.

"I don't care if she doesn't want to leave I say she's leaving now. And next time you want to kidnap her trying making up a better story than a demon attacking her. You probably did it yourself then brought her back here just so you could play hero," Inuyasha scoffed swatting the sword away only to have a fist collide with his face so hard he flew out of the room, coming to a stop half way down the hallway.

Kagome was speechless, only demons and possessed human were able to punch Inuyasha hard enough to send him flying yet at some deep level she couldn't help but feel that he got exactly what he deserved.

"MAMA!" Kagome's brain barely managed to register the high pitched voice before an orange ball of fur launched itself at her, only to be snatched by the fluffy tail in mid-air. "Hey! Let me go!"

"Lady Kagome's injuries are still healing, I request you not go jumping at her until then," Naruto reprimanded placing the kitsune in Kagome's arms.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

**Disclaimer: If you've already read this before it was rewritten then you'll have noticed not much has changed, just the attacks that are used are now jutsu instead of the techniques my original character used. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Speech"

_Thought_

"**Jutsu/attacks**"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

"Hey Mama who is this guy?" Shippo asked keeping himself from touching her injuries.

"Shippo this is Naruto, he brought me here after I was attacked by a demon. Naruto this is my adopted son Shippo," Kagome said finishing the first of the introductions.

"It's nice to meet him Lady Kagome," Naruto replied inclining his head slightly.

This day was just getting better and better for the dog eared hanyou. All he wanted was to get Kagome back to her own time so he could be with Kikyo instead he had to argue with some old codger with Miroku, Sango and Shippo turning against him. And to top it all off this new guy practically shoved a sword in his face and punched him down the hallway which was impossible for a normal human to do and it actually hurt. Sitting up he glared at the guy who punched him trying to determine how the guy could be that strong.

_There's no way he's as strong as a demon, that punch was just a lucky shot_, huffing Inuyasha stomped back into the room making another grab for Kagome. "Stop wasting Kagome, we're leaving now!"

"Inuyasha, sit boy!"

_**Wham!**_

"I don't want to leave Inuyasha and you can't make me!" Kagome shouted missing the glow of the jewel in Naruto's sword when she sat Inuyasha.

"For the last time I said we're leaving now!" Inuyasha roared getting back on his feet after the spell wore off. "And take these damn beads off me already!"

"No!" she huffed holding Shippo tighter against her body.

"Take them off right now you useless bitch!" Inuyasha hollered reaching for her throat only to feel something impacting his face sending him flying through the hallway and right outside to the main courtyard of the house.

Kagome and Shippo were both awestruck. First this Naruto guy had punched Inuyasha down the hallway for insinuating he had something to do with Kagome's injuries. Now he had jumped between them and delivered a huge kick to his face. Only seriously strong demons were able to do that and only when they were battling Inuyasha, this time it seemed like Naruto who landed gracefully back on his feet was just lucky because Inuyasha wasn't prepared for a fight.

"Would you like to go outside for some air Lady Kagome?" Naruto asked offering her his hand, his sword strapped to his back by the belt strap across his chest.

"Uh sure," she replied dumbly taking his hand, forgetting about Inuyasha for the moment.

"Hey Mama, why aren't you concerned about Inuyasha?" Shippo asked perched on her shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it right now, Shippo ok," she answered dejectedly letting Naruto lead her outside.

Almost immediately after she stepped out onto the decking overlooking main courtyard Kagome was pounced on by Miroku and Sango expressing their happiness at seeing her alive and well. Both ignoring Inuyasha who was crouching on all fours and glaring at Naruto. The village headman who sat sipping his tea smiled at seeing Kagome up and about.

"Hentai!" Sango screamed elbowing Miroku in the gut. "Why don't you go grope some of the girls in the village you pervert!"

"Are you giving me permission Sango?" Miroku asked using his staff to support himself. "Ladies here I come."

"I'm afraid that kind of behaviour is almost non-existent in our village and punishment for such harassment against the women is decided by Naruto. If all you intend to do is grope the ladies you may only receive a slight beating, however the more severe the crime the more severe your punishment will be," the elder headman explained placing his cup down beside him.

"Well Monk, looks like you can't ask any women to bare your child," Sango grinned at the defeated look on his face.

"Naruto does more than keep unruly men from harassing and assaulting the women, he also protects the village from demons," the headman said with reverence. "No matter how strong the demon is Naruto defeats it and all he asks for is a place to sleep and meals. He is a blessing on this village."

"And I thank you for your kindness and hospitality elder headman and that of the village," Naruto replied inclining slightly.

"Oh shut up, if he's so great like you say then he should have no problem beating me in a fight," Inuyasha boasted unsheathing Tetsusiaga.

"Sit boy!"

_**Wham!**_

"What is your problem Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.

"I don't have a problem bitch!" Inuyasha huffed getting back on his feet.

"SIT!"

_**Wham!**_

Everyone was in totally shock, not because of Inuyasha's date with the dirt but who said it. Kagome was about ready to sit him into a crater when the word came from someone else's mouth. Looking behind her she was shocked to find the owner of the voice was Naruto. Until now she was the only one who had the power to use the subjugation beads, how had he managed to command that power.

_Wait his sword absorbed some of my powers. Maybe that's what allowed him to sit Inuyasha_? Kagome pondered as Naruto removed his sword from its sheath to examine it.

_Interesting, I can subdue this hanyou just like Lady Kagome_, Naruto thought sensing Inuyasha removing himself from the ground.

"Damn it wench! Why'd you give that guy control of these beads?" Inuyasha demanded cracking his knuckles as he stalked closer to Kagome. "Answer me bitch!"

"Call her bitch again and I will remove you from this village by force," Naruto said, jumping between Kagome and Inuyasha, pointing his sword at the hanyou.

"Let's see you try!" Inuyasha shouted charging Naruto hefting Tetsusiaga over his head to slice Naruto down the middle.

Everyone watched in amazement as Naruto easily blocked the Tetsusiaga with his own sword without even trying but what happened next was even more astonishing. As sparks flew a bright light emanated from the jewel in the hilt then the blade glowed yellow and began changing shape till it resembled the Tetsusiaga. Jumping away Inuyasha nearly dropped his father's fan as he gazed upon its exact replicate in Naruto's hands only without the fur covering, the hilt and the handle also remained unchanged.

_His sword absorbed Tetsusiaga's power just like it did with mine. This is unbelievable_, Kagome thought.

"Feh, it doesn't matter if your sword looks like mine I'm still taking that bitch with me right now! So hurry up and get dressed Kagome!" Inuyasha ordered, Naruto's eyes locking with his over the blade of the second Tetsusiaga.

"I told you not to call her a bitch," Naruto reminded the wind picking up as it curled around his sword. "Lady Kagome, what do you wish me to do with this hanyou?"

"She doesn't have a say in this! The bitch coming with me and I don't care if I have to kill you to get the job done!" Inuyasha roared ignoring Kagome and the glares from the others.

"YOU ONLY WANT TO GET RID OF ME SO YOU CAN BE WITH THAT BITCH KIKYO YOU TWO-TIMING JERK!" Kagome shrieked causing all eyes to fall on her. "Naruto, throw him out of the village."

"I don't think so bitch!" Inuyasha shouted raising Tetsusiaga above his head. "Let's see you block this!"

"Inuyasha don't do it!" Miroku pleaded.

"**Rasengan**!"

Everyone watched in astonishment as a rotating blue sphere formed in Naruto's free hand. Thrusting his hand forward it slammed into Inuyasha's gut sending him flying out of the main yard and far down the main road. And he still managed to keep a firm hold on the Tetsusiaga yet it felt like he had been hit by a boulder falling from the sky.

"Is he dead?" Miroku asked after he managed to collect himself.

"No, I only used enough power to wind him," Naruto replied his sword's blade returning to its original form.

"That's quite an impressive sword you've got. How was it able to duplicate the Tetsusiaga?" Sango asked stroking Kirara's head as she sat in her mistress's comfortable lap.

"It would be pointless to know anything of great detail about me if you are only staying the night," Naruto answered replacing the sword in its sheath. "If you'll excuse me I will deposit the hanyou beyond the village."

"He doesn't seem very friendly," Sango huffed crossing her arms over her chest once Naruto had dragged Inuyasha away.

"Please excuse Naruto's behaviour, in all the time I have known him he has never given information about himself nor has he asked someone about their lives. He speaks only when being addressed or addressing someone directly," the headman explained. "I believe it has something to do with the time he spends at the waterfall near the village this time every week. Though I had asked many times he never gives an answer I am certain he goes to visit the grave of someone he once cared for with all his heart,"

Out of sheer impulse Kagome jumped up so quickly she dropped Shippo on the ground and ran back to her room to emerge a few minutes later dressed in a pair of jean shorts and a white and red t-shirt with a pair of sneakers in her hands.

"Uh, is something wrong Kagome?" Sango asked in confusion.

"Sorry but I need to borrow Kirara," she replied slipping the sneakers on and tying her laces.

The fire-cat demon instantly jumped off Sango and transformed to her larger version in a flash of fire and squatted to allow Kagome on her back.

"Follow Naruto from the air but don't let him see us," Kagome instructed making sure she had a firm grip on Kirara's fur as she took to the sky.

"I guess we'll just wait till they get back," Sango mumbled getting murmurs of agreement from Miroku and Shippo.

Sometime Later.

Following Naruto from the air had been a bit tricky for Kirara as he was able to run as fast as a demon and she had to keep her distance so she and Kagome wouldn't be seen. After they watched him drop Inuyasha on the road well outside the village he sprinted to a field of flowers Kagome would have loved to explore, they watched him search for some time till he found what he was looking for though Kagome couldn't clearly tell what flowers he had picked, then he sprinted to a river an hour's walk from the village which was fed from a waterfall just like the elder told her. Hovering some distance away Kirara and Kagome observed Naruto walking along the riverside to a half spherical crater in the ground that looked like it had been blasted or cut away.

"You might as well join me if you're going to spy on me!" Naruto said not turning around or looking away from the crater.

Squeaking in surprise Kagome instructed Kirara to land. "How did you know…?"

"Know you were following me? I could sense you and the fire-cat since we left the village," Naruto answered finally turning to look at her. "Both of you have distinct life force energies, that's how I could tell. May I ask why were you following me?"

"Her name is Kirara and the elder told us you act abrasively because of someone very close to you who died and their grave was at this waterfall," Kagome replied stepping up beside him with Kirara at her side. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"With all due respect Lady Kagome, you don't know how I feel. Inuyasha betrayed your love to be with someone else. The woman I loved died in my arms and there wasn't I thing I could do to save her," he said in an emotionless voice as he continued his way to the waterfall.

_He's hiding his pain just like I used to whenever Inuyasha would go visit Kikyo in the past. That must be why his eyes seem so clouded_,' Kagome thought keeping up beside him with Kirara bringing up the rear. "So how long has it been since she died?"

"It's best you don't know any more about me," he replied taking a small path leading to a cave behind the falls. "I can't risk people getting close to me,"

"Then why are you living in that village instead of on your own? You're close to everyone because you protect them," Kagome pointed out.

"They asked for my protection and I give it to them after their priest left for reasons I felt were none of my concern. Things like friendship and love are things I can no longer feel for anyone or afford. I only have my ideals and that's the way it must be," he declared.

_He must have loved her very much if he won't let anyone get close to him_, she mused stopping when she spotted a stone alter at the end of the cave.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	3. Chapter 3

"Speech"

_Thought_'

"**Jutsu/attacks**"

"**Demonic speech**"

"_**Demonic thought**_"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Cupping her hands together in a sign of peace, Kagome gave a silent prayer for the unknown women asking the spirits to help her rest in peace and to help Naruto open his heart again while Kirara bowed her head. After a minute of silence Naruto placed a fresh sprig of jasmine at the base of the grave stone before standing to leave the cave.

"You may stay in the village if you wish however if you intend to leave tomorrow I doubt you will ever see me again," Naruto said.

"But if I leave, Inuyasha will be able to get to me. Even Miroku and Sango can't beat him and if his bitch Kikyo helps then I'm guaranteed dead. Would you at least consider travelling with us?" Kagome asked looking at the ground so she didn't know Naruto had stopped until she bumped into his back. "Why'd you stop?"

"There are demons nearby," he answered staying calm and collect. "Show yourselves demons! And explain your presents here!"

Out of the trees came four panther demons all in their humanoid forms, carrying various swords and bladed weapons.

"So you could sense us, I'm surprised, not many humans can detect demons. I would ask you how you possess such skills but our business is the jewel shards that girl is carrying. Hand them over immediately and your deaths with be quick and painless," the alpha panther growled threateningly, pointing a clawed finger at Kagome.

_Oh man, I wish I had thought to bring my bow and arrows_, Kagome mentally chided.

"First one to touch her will have to come through me," Naruto replied hefting his katana over his shoulder from its sheath.

"So the human thinks he can keep his bitch from us?" another panther chuckled sporting a double bladed lance. "Well let's see you, urgh…,"

What had just occurred was almost unperceivable to Kagome, Naruto had moved so fast that he managed to kick the panther demon who called her a bitch into the river before he had a chance to react.

"Kirara, protect Lady Kagome," Naruto instructed as his sword took on a blue glow. "Who's next?"

"How dare you!" a third panther shouted charging at Naruto with two exotic looking swords

"**Wind Style: Wind Blade**!" Naruto shouted making a horizontal slash sending a razor sharp arch of wind that bisected the panther at the waist.

"Koichi!" the alpha shouted turning his angered gaze on Naruto. "Kill him!"

Keeping behind Kirara, Kagome watched as the two remaining panthers charged at Naruto with blades drawn and he just stood there with his blade touching the ground.

"Arrogant pest! Have a taste of my demon wind shuriken!" the last panther shouted, throwing an eight bladed shuriken straight at Naruto's head.

Naruto surprised Kagome even more by continuing to stand his ground almost as if he were waiting for the end to come but at the last possible second Naruto leaned back just in time, letting the shuriken pass barely an inch from his nose and chopping off a few stray locks of hair.

"Fool, you may have dodged my first attack but my demon wind shuriken can separate into four individual parts which I can control! I Kaguchimaru will slice you into a thousand pieces and avenge my brothers!" he declared mentally signalling his shuriken to separate. "Now you will experience the **Four Winds of Fury**!"

Splitting apart the four separate pieces of shuriken flew at Naruto from all four directions, had anyone but Kagome and her friends been watching they would have thought the pieces had passed right through Naruto without harming him. But Kagome was barely able to see him moving at incredible speeds narrowly avoiding each piece by millimetres.

"Impossible! You should be dead!" Kaguchimaru said in disbelief as Naruto's sword morphing into the Tessaiga.

"**Adamant Barrage**!" he shouted directing the attack at Kaguchimaru.

_It's like his sword absorbed all of the Tessaiga's attacks_, Kagome thought as the adamant shards tore through the panther. _Wait a sec. where's the last panther gone_?

"So are you going to tell me your name before I end your life?" Naruto asked the alpha panther.

"I am Kakashimaru of the panther demons and I will use all my powers to defeat you and avenge my brothers. When I am done with you I will take your woman back to our den and offer her to the rest of my tribe for their amusement," Kakashima chuckled licking his fans sadistically as a demonic aura formed around his right arm. "Now feel the power of the panther demon tribe! **Ultimate technique, Demon Fan Tornado**!"

"WOMEN ARE NOT TOYS FOR OTHER PEOPLE'S AMUSEMENT!" Naruto shouted clearly pissed at the panther's word just as a fierce wind form around his Tessaiga and swung. "**BACKLASH WAVE**!"

The large twister erupted from Naruto's sword connecting with the panther's attack and absorbing its energy before sending it right back at Kakashimaru, the ferocious winds tearing him to pieces.

"If you release Lady Kagome I will let you leave with your life," Naruto declared, his sword blade returning to its original form as he turned to the last panther demon that held a blade to Kagome's neck.

Somehow the panther Naruto had kicked into the river avoided Kagome's senses and snuck up behind her, grabbing her so she wouldn't run and now Naruto couldn't attack without harming Kagome in the process. Kirara had no choice but to back away fearing any aggressive move she made would result in something bad happening to her mistress's friend.

"We came here for the jewel shards and I will not leave without them and now that I have this girl I can enjoy her body before I let the rest of the tribe feast on her flesh,"

"You are truly foolish if you think you can leave after threatening to mistreat a woman in my presents," Naruto replied, going through rapid hand sighs. "**Ninja Art: Shadow Blade Jutsu**!"

For a second it looked like nothing happened when the panther felt multiple blades slice through his body and out his back. Two had even cut off both arms at the shoulders allowing Kagome the chance to run behind Naruto just as the panther's head fell from its shoulders.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked, having felt no demonic energy coming from Naruto the whole time. "You said Jutsu. Does that mean you're a ninja?"

"The **Shadow Blade Jutsu** allows me to use the shadows to attack an enemy. As long as there's enough light even the smallest shadow can become a weapon," Naruto explained, shifting his gaze back to the village. "We should get back to the village, I'm sensing someone with a strong aura approaching."

Back in the Village.

"Naruto, you said you sensed someone approaching the village. Can you tell who it is?" Kagome asked walking beside Naruto.

"Judging by the aura I'd say it's the master Yoshi who left the village to strengthen his spiritual powers," Naruto replied as they headed for the headman's house. "When he saw how I easily defeated a demon that was trying to kidnap the women he left me to protect the village saying he'd return once his power was equal to mine. Since he has returned my task is complete."

"You mean you were only protecting the village for as long as master Yoshi was away training?" she asked holding the cute version of Kirara in her arms.

"My services are no longer required and that is that. I have no problem becoming a drifter," Naruto said leading her inside the main house.

As Naruto predicted Priest Yoshi had returned after completing his training. Although Naruto was allowed to remain in the village and offered the headman's daughter as his wife he respectfully declined. This lead to Miroku learning how painful a **Chidori Current** was when he groped the headman's daughter asking her to bear his children.

"So Naruto what will you do now that you've decided to leave the village?" master Yoshi asked.

"Fight evil like I always do, unless someone requests my services I will travel as I see fit," Naruto replied, his sword lying beside him.

_Wait, if I requested his services he'd be able to keep Inuyasha away from us and he wouldn't be alone anymore. But he would want something in return, but he doesn't want money so I guess he could take his payment from me in some way. I only hope he's gentle if he wants to do it with me_, Kagome thought. "Naruto."

"Yes Lady Kagome."

"I request your services as a warrior to protect me and my friends in our travels and in return I offer myself as payment," Kagome offered, shocking everyone except Naruto.

"Kagome, what are you thinking?" Sango shrieked.

"You needn't worry Lady Sango, I have no intention of accepting those terms. If I am to be Lady Kagome's protector the position would be the same as a samurai and I will say this once. Accepting women as payment for anything is something I appal, along with the mistreatment of women. Though I accept Lady Kagome's offer to protect her, I will never accept the offer to bed a woman as payment," Naruto replied getting to his feet. "If you'll excuse me I must pack whatever belongings I possess."

"How come you offer him to share your bed but you never offer it to me?" Miroku asked once Naruto was safety out of ear shot.

"Because you're a lecherous pervert and I would never share my bed with you," Kagome replied suppressing the urge to scream for Naruto. "I guess I'm still upset that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me, so I jumped at the chance to offer myself to a strong man. I mean he's handsome, kind, strong and has solid ethics with treating women properly, just what every girl wants in a man."

"Then why do you still want him to join us other than our protection mama?" Shippo asked sitting between Kagome and Kirara.

"We've both lost the ones we love the most Shippo, maybe we can heal each other's hearts," Kagome said offhandedly.

Much later Kagome and friends were ready to set off to continue the hunt for jewel shards with Naruto joining them as per Kagome's request. Though all he possessed was his sword and a large scroll slung at his back. Instead of his traditional Japanese clothes he was dressed in a long sleeved black zip up shirt, tan pants, black open toe shoes and a red trench coat with black flames licking at the bottom of the coat and sleeves. Plus a pouch strapped to the outside of his right thigh.

Several Days Later.

The group had stopped to set up camp for the night, near a hot spring which Kagome was glad for. So far they hadn't come across any jewel shards or Inuyasha but scorpion demon showed up wanting the shards Kagome was carrying. Naruto quickly disposed of it without transforming his sword into the Tessaiga. Everything was quiet until a loud slap and a cry of pain were heard.

"How many times have I told you to keep your hands to yourself, you pervert!" Sango roared, getting ready to wallop Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.

"Many times and they were all worth it," Miroku sighed happily.

"Naruto, would you guard Sango and me from this pervert. We would like to bathe in the hot spring?" Kagome request. She and Sango gathering their bathing supplies.

"As you wish, Lady Kagome," Naruto replied, grabbing his sword and a thick strap of cloth from his bundle.

"Perhaps I should help guard you ladies as well," Miroku slyly suggested.

"Naruto, if Miroku comes anywhere near us, you have permission to dissuade him from getting closer," Sango said dangerously, making Miroku cringe in fear.

"Gladly, but what of master Shippo?" Naruto asked sliding the sheath strap over his shoulder.

"Oh he's fine, he bathes with us all the time," Kagome explained closing her bag. "Miroku make sure no one steals our stuff and Kirara," The fire cat's head popped up at the sound of its name being called. "Make sure Miroku doesn't go peeking through our belongings," Kagome instructed, getting a mew of confirmation.

"Why must you all say such bad things about me?" Miroku sighed sadly.

"Maybe it's because you're a flirt and a liar," Shippo answered as Naruto and the girls left.

At the Hot Spring.

"So, is Miroku staying put?" Kagome asked as they reached the steaming spring.

"He hasn't moved since we left and it feels like he's meditating...," a pause came as Naruto made a face. "He's daydreaming about something perverted."

"You can sense that?" Sango asked in surprise.

"I can sense his arousal, so naturally he's dreaming about something perverted," Naruto replied looking around the immediate area, then tying the cloth over his eyes. "I can't sense any demons nearby except for master Shippo and Kirara, it's safe for the both of you to bathe."

"Are you sure you can't see anything?" Sango asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

"The blindfold is for your privacy, I can still sense your auras very clearly," Naruto answered sitting himself on a rock at the edge of the spring.

Accepting Naruto's explanation Kagome and Sango took they're time in stripping out of their clothes, knowing their human alarm would alert them if anyone were in peeking distance. Sango kept looking back to Naruto to make sure he wasn't lifting part of the blindfold up for a quick peek.

"Does my being here bother you, Lady Sango?" Naruto asked, turning his head slightly in her direction. "Please be assured that your auras only allow me to see the outlines of your bodies, nothing in great detail. Even when you're dressed you appear the same way to me. If you wish I will station myself behind a tree for the remainder of your bath."

"I'm sorry! I'm just not used to having anyone guard us while we're bathing. You're taking your job as Kagome's protector pretty seriously," Sango replied slipping into the hot water with a relaxed sigh.

"When it comes to upholding my principles, I'm nothing but serious," Naruto mumbled, returning his senses to the immediate area.

True to his word Naruto hadn't peeked once while Kagome and Sango bathed right behind him, he hadn't turned around once except to point out the occasional non-human or minor demon intruder. After a while of soaking the girls stood up so they could sit on the edge of the spring, letting out relaxed sighs as the night air caressed her naked bodies. They only realised they were being watched when Naruto hurled a small ball sized rock into the bushes, hearing a yelp of pain a few seconds later. Despite this the girls keep sitting on the bank, completely exposed to everything around them.

"Hmm, I wonder how close he was that time?" Kagome asked, her feet still hidden under the steaming water. "Judging by his cry of pain I'd say he wasn't close enough to see the steam from the spring."

"He'll probably have a big lump on his head by now," Sango commented, enjoying the freedom to expose herself despite Naruto's presents.

"Not his head, Lady Sango. I hit him where men don't like to be hit," Naruto informed.

"Ouch," they both cringed in unison.

Finishing with their bath the girls dressed at a leisurely pace then headed back to camp where Miroku was sitting, or rather was curled in a foetal position near the fire, groaning something about never getting children.

"Serves you right for trying to sneak up on them," Shippo said, once he was safely in Kagome's arms.

"You know, if Miroku hadn't interrupted us we probably would've been sitting there naked all night," Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Even thought Naruto was there I didn't have a problem with it," Kagome whispered back as Shippo drew a picture in his colouring book with his new crayons. "That's the first time I've ever felt comfortable being naked with a guy around. I almost wished he wasn't wearing that blindfold."

"You too? I kept thinking we should've invited him to join us. Strange though, it's only been a day and I feel I can trust him more than any man I've ever known, Miroku included," Sango agreed.

With Miroku and Naruto.

"Seems the girls are looking right at us. I wonder if they're thinking about asking us to bed?" Miroku wondered, a perverted grin spreading across his face.

"If they ask me to sleep with them then I shall do so, however I will not attempt to grope with them while they sleep," Naruto replied, his eyes closed as his sword lay beside him. "How can you be a monk and yet harbour such lecherous thoughts?"

"It's just the way the almighty Buda has made me," Miroku answered calmly. "But my right hand was cursed and it seems to have a mind of its own when women are around."

"If you attempt to hurt Lady Sango's feelings or continue sexually assaulting her, do not expect to ever have children," Naruto warned, grabbing his sword and getting to his feet. "I despise men like you."

_He can't really be saying he'll cut off little Miroku can he_? Miroku wondered, shivering at the thought of not making love to women.

Later that night when the others were asleep, Naruto was sat in a meditative trance letting his chakra spread through the surrounding area. He was doing this as an early warning system in case any human or demon decided to stray too close to their camp. Feeling a tug on his mind he opened his eyes to find himself standing on a precipice overlooking the flaming ruins of a once thriving village. Naruto couldn't look anywhere without seeing the mutilated body of someone he knew from his old life. Overhead storm clouds unleashed bolts of lightning, making the scene even more depressing.

"Is there a reason you keep reminding of my failure, fur ball?" Naruto asked, knowing his tenant was close by.

"**It's not me how keeps reminding you of this. You're the one who can't let go of the past, Kit. I know for a fact that your friends wouldn't blame you for their deaths. Like your father they were prepared to die in defence of the village. They would have wanted you to been grateful to haven known them and continue to honour their sacrifice by finding happiness elsewhere. Instead like your godmother when you first met her, you spit on their memory you stupid hypocrite**!"

"Sorry, I just thought it would be better to distance myself from others so I wouldn't have to the pain of losing my precious people again. Kagome's problems with Inuyasha reminded me of how Sasuke used to be with Sakura. I'll do whatever I can to help her get over her feelings for that Hanyou," Naruto replied, the flaming village and storm clouds fading to be replaced by a lush forest. "Thanks, Karuma. I don't think I'll be wallowing in the past anymore."

"**You better not, Kit**."

The Next Day.

After breakfast the group continued on their trek for jewel shards yet Miroku noticed that Sango was sticking closer to Naruto ever since they'd woken up. He remembered Naruto's talk with him last night but shook it off. The blonde wouldn't hurt him even with his lecherous ways. A few hours later Naruto stopped to look behind them where Miroku was walking.

"What? I haven't said or done anything," Miroku protested.

"I never said you did, I merely sensed a demonic aura approaching us," Naruto said, turning to Kagome when he heard her worn-out sigh. "Something wrong Lady Kagome?"

"It's Kouga. He's a wolf demon who has two jewel shards in his legs and he seems to think he has a claim over me. He keeps calling me his woman and says he'll take me as his mate one day," Kagome groaned as she sensed Kouga getting closer.

"Would you like me to dissuade him?" Naruto asked, as the familiar whirlwind came into view.

"If you think you can, he's so stubborn it might be impossible," she replied as the whirlwind ran over Miroku before dissipating.

"Hey Kagome, where's that mutt face and who's this guy?" Kouga asked pointing at Naruto.

"Inuyasha decided to mate with Kikyo so he's not travelling with us anymore. And this is Naruto he saved me from a lizard demon and is acting as my protector. He managed to defeat four panther demons the other day," she answered, trying to be polite.

"This guy? He's not even a demon so there's no way he could defeat four panthers on his own unless he had help. But I'm more concerned that mutt face let you get attacked so seeing as he's not here I guess that means you've finally decided to become my woman," Kouga said, cockily smirking.

"Lady Kagome doesn't wish to become your woman and she is not property you can lay claim to," Naruto replied, placing himself between Kouga and Kagome.

"Kagome is my woman punk! I laid claim to her long before you showed up while she was still hanging around mutt face! Now that he's gone I can take her back to my den and take her as my mate!" Kouga declared. "So get away from my woman you pathetic human!"

"She's not your woman wolf!" Naruto shouted, unsheathing his sword as he leaped at Kouga only to miss by half a mile.

"Nice try but I'll show you what true speed is," Kouga boasted, managing to land a kick to Naruto's face and chest respectively, making him drop His sword.

"Naruto!" Kagome cried as Naruto hit the ground, quickly running over to see if he was all right.

_Why didn't he dodge that kick? We know Naruto's stronger than Inuyasha so how did he get beaten by a simple kick_? Sango wondered, not giving any thought to the trampled monk.

"Naruto are you all right?" Kagome asked helping him sit up after removing the sheath from his back.

"I believe so," Naruto groaned, a drop of blood running down his chin.

"Oh no, you're bleeding," Kagome gasped, gently wiping at the blood with her hanky. "Does it hurt badly?"

Kouga wasn't totally sure why, but there was something about what was going on that spoke to his inner wolf. There she was, tending to Naruto's wounds, not being her nice, polite self, not taking his flattery...just looking after him.

_She's actually choosing this human over me? Guess I can't blame her, I only was only half interested in mating because it was fun to see Inuyasha fuming the way he did_, Kouga thought. "Kagome."

"Yes."

"I'm counting on you guys to defeat Naraku, and once you do I'll give you the jewel shards in my legs all right?" Kouga asked, as he ran off trampling Miroku again as he did.

"Thanks Kouga, I appreciate it!" Kagome shouted as the wolf sped away.

"Thank you for your assistance, Kagome," Naruto said standing straight up to retrieve His sword and sheath, once Kouga was far enough away.

"Wait a minute! You mean you weren't hurt at all?" Kagome shrieked, just as surprised as Sango and Shippo.

"His kicks did hurt but not enough to severely injure me," Naruto replied, securing the sheath strap over his shoulder.

"So you lost to him on purpose?" Kagome demanded. "I thought you were actually hurt!"

"And by showing concern for me while another pack leader was present showed you were not interested in Kouga. He is a canine above all else and the only other ways to dissuade him were to be mated to someone else or accept his offer to be his mate," Naruto explained. "I apologise for not informing you of my plan but there was no time to do so."

"No it's all right, I'm sorry I yelled at you, Naruto, you were only trying to look out for me," Kagome replied, tugging nervously on the hem of her skirt.

"Isn't anyone worried about Miroku?" Shippo asked, from Sango's shoulder.

"Just leave him be Shippo," Sango mumbled, turning away from the flattened monk. "He's survived a lot worse from me remember?"

_Well that didn't work quite the way I'd hoped. Sango normally cares a great deal when I'm injured. Oh well there's always next time_, Miroku thought, picking himself off the ground. Already thoughts of Sango's backside under his hand were filling his mind.

"So, Naruto, how far to the next village?" Sango asked ignoring Miroku again.

"I'd say another days walk at least and I'm not sensing any demons nearby so we shouldn't have to worry about being attacked," Naruto replied, grabbing Kagome's backpack. "Do you sense any jewel shards, Kagome?"

"Just Kouga getting further away," Kagome answered, picking up her discarded bow and arrows. "And I think that's the first time you haven't called me Lady Kagome."

"Do you have a death wish monk?" Naruto asked, not turning back to address him.

Looking behind her Sango saw Miroku had snuck up to her without being noticed, his left hand being mere inches from her backside, however instead of whacking him with her Hiraikotsu she merely ran over to Naruto and Kagome.

"Sango wait, I thought you loved me," Miroku wailed.

"How can I love you when you're still asking every woman we come across to bear you child? And you still reach for my butt even after I've repeatedly told you keep your hands off! Have you ever tried just holding my hand? Or put a hand on my shoulder without thinking of anything perverted? No! So until you can start showing affection without groping my body I don't want you coming too close to me unless we're in a battle," Sango exclaimed, turning away before her tears could be seen by the monk.

"Do you wish me to inflict physical harm on him Lady Sango?" Naruto asked, charging up a lightning jutsu.

"No, let him think about what I said. If he really loves me he'll realise he can't keep acting like a pervert," Sango replied, gasping in surprise when her Hiraikotsu was lifted from her shoulders. "Naruto?"

"Allow me to carry this for you," Naruto said, hefting the huge weapon over his shoulder as he tossed Kagome's bag at Miroku. "I suggest you make yourself useful Monk, if you can last the day with carrying that bag I will lessen my punishment should you misbehave around women."

_Great he's made me the pack mule, at least he's nicer that Inuyasha though_, Miroku thought grudgingly, slipping his arms through the straps as the group continued on their way. Though Sango did stay closer to Naruto the rest of the day.

Aside from being human, Naruto's difference to Inuyasha was obvious to see. Instead of being rude, loud and obnoxious, Naruto was quiet, compassionate and aware of the group's limitations. When asked to stop of a rest he would locate a suitable spot to recover their strength. And wouldn't say they were wasting time or say Kagome was useless when she couldn't detect any jewel shards. However that afternoon Naruto was able to surprise them yet again when a centipede demon attacked, spraying acid from its mouth. Instead of transforming his sword into the Tessaiga he used a technique called the '**Wind Release: Wind Cutter Jutsu**' bifurcating the demon. After the centipede was defeated they continued on, camping in an abandoned shrine for the night then continuing their way to the nearest village at daybreak.

"Does anyone notice anything strange about this village?" Kagome asked, walking down the main path beside Naruto and Sango who had Kirara on her shoulder and Shippo on her own. Miroku of course was bringing up the rear.

"There aren't any women between the ages of 16 and 35. And there's a great deal of fear coming from these people, especially when they look at me," Naruto said, continuing on until five villagers threw themselves at his feet.

"Please sir, we beg you to spare us. There are no more women within the age limit your master has requested. But if he could possibly wait another month, four young girls will be turning 16. We beg your forgiveness, please have mercy on us!" one of the men wailed, his head and the other four almost touch the group.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, getting whispers and gasps of confusion. "I've never been to this village before today, so stop kneeling and explain what's going on."

"Our apologies sir, when you entered our village we though the demon had sent you to collect more women to take back to his castle," another answered, cringing as a hard glare formed on Naruto's face. "If we do not he will destroy us all, he always sends them back once they reach the age of 36, or if they do not meet his approval."

"Tell me why he takes them, what kind of demon he is and where his castle is!" Naruto demanded.

"Kisugi the toad demon keeps the women for his amusement, some he takes to his bed. His castle is atop that mountain," another villager answered pointing to the mountain to the west.

"Kagome, Lady Sango, please stay here and guard the village!" Naruto shouted, dropping Sango's boomerang.

"Did we say something to upset him?" a fourth villager asked.

"I'd be more worried about the toad demon," Sango chuckled lightly at the villager's confusion. "You'll see what I mean soon enough."

"Naruto wait, I'm coming with you!" Kagome shouted, running to catch up with him. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Very well," he replied, kneeling to allow her to climb on his back, wrapping his arms under her thighs.

_This sure beats riding on Inuyasha's back_, she thought as they took off through the trees.

As he jumped from branch to branch up the mountain, Kagome noticed Naruto's fingers were tracing circles on her inner thighs then stopping. Obviously hoping she hadn't discovered but after he continued like that for a few more minutes she didn't really mind and was content to let him get away with small touches. Inuyasha had never done anything like that. She knew it was Kikyo's thighs he'd rather be touching rather than carrying a shard detector around the feudal ear. The Hanyou was even rough when he carried her, squeezing her legs to hard and leaving bruises that lasted for weeks. But Naruto made sure her legs were wrapped around him tightly so he only had to keep a light grip despite his sword between them. Her musings were cut short when Naruto suddenly descended to the ground before the tree line ended. Looking ahead she could see the gates to the castle and 2 boar demons standing guard. Feeling her feet touch the ground Kagome pull her bow from her back, keeping close to her protector when she noticed the breeze was blowing in her face, had the breeze been at her back the boars would have smelt their presents by now.

"So Naruto, what' the plan?" Kagome asked as they hid behind some bushes.

"Simple take out the guards and any other demons I come across then take out the toad demon," Naruto said gasping his sword. "You find the girls and get them back to the village."

"Uh, that's sounds a lot like something Inuyasha would do. So why don't I distract the guards so you can take them out quietly or not. I'm 16, so they'll think the village sent me," she suggested, knowing he'd never go for her idea she just kept pressing. "Look, I know you don't like the idea but they'll take me to the toad demon for inspection so you can easily locate me once you've taken care of the guards."

"And what if you meet with his approval? We don't know what he does to the girls once he's inspected them," Naruto countered.

"Look we're doing this my way, I know you were groping my thighs earlier," Kagome stated, giving him a pointed stare to which he had the decency to look guilty. "Not that I minded of course, I actually enjoyed it. So small touches like that are fine for now, ok?"

"Very well, we'll go with your plan. Take you bow and arrows with you, say they're a gift but give the jewel shards to me. I'll wait until I sense you're with the toad. Unless you want me to attack earlier or later," Naruto replied, ignoring half of what she said.

"Wait until you sense me using my powers then attack. I know you want to storm in there but you might hurt the women accidentally," Kagome answered, and in a bold move seal her lips over his after she handed him the vial containing the shards.

As quick as it had begun it was over, Kagome pulled away leaving him stunned as she headed towards the guards who immediately brandished their weapons. They snickered to each other as they circled her taking in her figure and beauty. Only when she protested loudly when one of the boars groped her did Naruto's brain finally reboot. He was ready to jump out of the bushes and give them a taste of his blade when the gates opened and the guards dragged Kagome in by her arms, now all he could do was sit and wait.

_I can't help if she has nice thighs_, Naruto thought, placing the vile in a pouch at the back of his belt.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	4. Chapter 4

"Speech"

_Thought_'

"**Jutsu/attacks**"

"**Demonic speech**"

"_**Demonic thought**_"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 

Inside.

Once inside the gates the boars bound Kagome's hand behind her back and not too gently, shoved her through the castle to the main room on the top floor where the toad demon sat on a large pile of cushions at the back of the room. Many girls wearing revealing kimonos sat around him, two fanning him with large feather fans. Another three playing musical instruments and one was stand to the demon's left side holding a jug in her hands. The toad himself was even uglier than the boars, his face was a sickening faecal brown while the underside looked like milk chocolate with lumps. He was dressed in an elaborate feudal lord outfit that clung to his pudgy body, lowering a large cup from his face he lick his lips clean as his bulging eyes looked her over.

"Well now what do we have here?" he asked, a grin forming on his gross face.

"She came up to the guards at the gate, she was armed with this bow and arrows. We think she was sent here from the village," one of the boars answered, dropping Kagome's weapons on the floor.

"Hmm, come closer little girl. Let me get a good look at you," the toad chuckled as she did as told, though he was displeased at the look of defiance on her face. "I see you think you have the right to choose for yourself, well you should know that once I own you I decide your future. Now turn around so I can inspect you,"

"I'm not some dog you can order around toad breath!" Kagome shouted in defiance.

"Oh, this one has spirit, but it won't take long for me to break it," he smirked, his tongue extending out of his mouth towards her legs.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth pond scum," Kagome roared, channelling some of her purifying powers into her leg as she kicked his tongue away. "I'd rather be chained up in the dungeon than play in your perverted fantasies!"

"Ouch! You dirty little whore, how dare you try to harm me!" the toad bellowed, his burnt tongue retracting back into his mouth. "But if you want to go to the dungeon so badly I'll grant you that. Take her down there and strip her, make sure she can't cover herself, no one is to touch her but me. But if there's a single scratch on her someone will pay with their life."

"Get your hands off me!" Kagome shrieked, being dragged away kicking and screaming.

"Try not to worry too much my new pet, I'll be down in soon to see how you taste," the toad chuckled, as another girl poured him more sake.

Outside.

"I still don't see why we have to sever that toad," one of the boars complained, restlessly pacing in front of the gate he and his companion were guarding.

"Then you have not seen the power he wields, for in his procession is a shard of the Shikon jewel. I bore witness to his powers when he ended my brother's life and he was the strongest of our tribe. So now we sever and as a reward we may use the priestess he keeps in the dungeon as a play thing. Her body tastes very delectable for a human miko," the second boar chuckled, licking his snout. "Only six of us may use her body a day, but she is worth waiting for. I do enjoy hearing her scream for us to stop."

"Thank you so much for that information, now I have an even better reason to kill you," that was the last thing both boars heard before their heads became separated from their shoulders. _Kagome will be safer in the dungeon, but I can't sense the priestess, whoever she is she must be powerful. It would also explain why Kagome didn't detect the jewel shard_.

"You there human, who killed these guardsmen?" another boar demon demanded, brandishing his double bladed spear at Naruto's back. This one was missing an eyes and only half a right tusk.

"I don't see anyone else around, do you? Then I must be the one who killed them," Naruto replied dangerously, calmly taking His sword from its sheath. "You are all going to pay for violating an innocent woman."

In the time it took the boar to blink, Naruto had driven His sword through the demon's head through its mouth, the body twitched for a few seconds before going limp. A single side kick sent the boar corpse crashing through the main castle entrance, reducing the wooden doors to splinters. Not waiting for the other guards to come to him Naruto raced inside ready to cut down any demon in his path.

Dungeon.

30 Minute Later.

(Yeah, it only took that long to kill the boars and toad.)

After dragging a kicking and screaming Kagome down to the dungeon, the boar demons removed her school uniform and underwear. Actually having to cut her bra off as they couldn't figure out how it worked. Once she was fully nude they dragged her into an empty cell where they shackled her hands above her head to a chain attached to the ceiling to keep her standing. Then shackling her ankles to a pair of chains connected to the sides of the cell so her legs were spread open just enough that she was still being held up by the ceiling chains. When they left her alone a third guard joined them in a cell with another naked woman Kagome hadn't seen right away. As they discarded their armour and clothes, she was unable to look away as the woman was violently violated by the three demons at the same time. Once they had finished with her and left the woman regarded Kagome for a few moments before crawling over to a tattered blanket and collapsing.

"I see the toad demon as acquired another woman for his harem. Once you submit to him you will be well taken care of, but do not expect pity from me child. After being the guards play toy for 6 long months, I feel pity for no one," the woman said weakly, curling into a ball and covering herself with the blanket.

"I wasn't expecting pity from anyone, but why are you down here and not with the other girls he's taken prisoner?" Kagome asked, suddenly sensing a small pulse of spiritual power. "You're a priestess?"

"That's right and I sense you are one as well. But I'm only kept here to hide the Shikon jewel shard the toad processes. To ensure I do not escape he sends his guards to have their way with me twice a day, after they're finished with me it takes many hours for my strength to return. But I only have enough to keep the jewel shard hidden from others even after they satisfy themselves with my body," the priestess answered exhaustedly.

"Well cheer up, soon we'll both be rescued and the demons will all be dead. My bodyguard should be finished with them soon enough," Kagome said cheerfully, just as 3 screams of anguish came from outside the dungeon. "And that would be our rescuer."

A few seconds later Naruto burst into the dungeon, racing up to Kagome's cell before spotting the shocked priestess sitting up with the blanket wrapped around her body. Slung over his left shoulder were Kagome's arrows and in his left hand was her bow, his right hand of course held his untransformed sword, which he sheathed and placed Kagome's weapons on the stone floor.

"You defeated the boar demons and the toad by yourself?" the priestess asked, too sore from her repeated violation to move much.

"When I learnt you were being held here it gave me another reason to kill them. The toad was far stronger than any the demon I've faced so far but he wasn't much of a challenge," Naruto answered, tearing the door off the priestess's cell before moving to Kagome's. "Kagome what happened to your clothes?"

"The toad thought a little extra punishment was in order when I burnt his tongue, so the guards stripped me and tossed my clothes away somewhere," Kagome replied as Naruto ripping the shackles off her wrists and ankles like they were paper. "Good thing I gave the rest of the shards to you before I was taken prisoner."

"Please excuse my interrupting, my name is Misaou and I believe I found your garments," Misaou said pointing to the wall at the end of the dungeon where Kagome's uniform lay in a pile.

"Hurry and get dress, Kagome, I'll take Priestess Misaou," Naruto instructed, handing her the shard he liberated from the toad and the vile she gave him earlier. "I also told the village women to wait outside for us."

This seemed to satisfy Kagome as she turned back to her clothes and started to dress. Placing the shards aside she stepped into her panties, slowly bringing them up her legs and over her hips. Giving them a quick tug at the back to cover her backside properly she bent down to retrieve her bra only to groan in disappointment at discovering it was ripped beyond repair. Her only relief was that she had owned that bra for some time now so she could have Naruto burn it, tossing it to the ground she plucked her school top which thankfully wasn't dirty and slid it on. Unfortunately her skirt wasn't as lucky. It had been used by one of the boars to clean himself up after violating Misaou's body, so she had two choices. One: stay in the castle and clean her skirt, or two: go back to the village giving everyone a flash of her pink panties, then get her skirt cleaned. Since Misaou need medical attention her soiled garment could wait an hour or more, so grabbing the vile of shards she followed Naruto out of the dungeon and outside where the village women waited.

Back In The Village.

The reaction of the villagers to see all of the girls who had been taken, now returned to them was shock, surprise and extreme joy. Mothers, husbands, brothers, fiancées and children all welcomed them back with tears of happiness and hugs. Priestess Misaou was taken from Naruto's arms to the headman's home to recover from her ordeal. Soon after everyone in the village dropped to their knees around him and Kagome, all thanking him for what he had done. The headman even offered one of the women Naruto had rescued to be his wife which caused him to explode, a strange blue fire dancing around his body.

"Why would you offer a woman who has been held prisoner and used as a plaything to someone you just met! Even if the woman you offered hadn't been taken I still wouldn't accept her as payment or a reward!" Naruto roared, causing everyone to cower in fear. Only when Kagome grabbed his hand did his anger subside instantly. "My apologies, sometimes my anger gets the best of me. We would however request lodging and food for the night before we continue on our journey."

"Of course we would be more than honoured to accommodate you and your companions for freeing us from the toad demon. Tonight we shall have a feast in celebration and please don't hesitate to ask for anything you might want," the headman said, quickly directing everyone to begin preparations.

"Kagome are you alight?" Sango asked, finally able to get close to her friend and sister. Her gaze falling to Kagome's exposed pink panties. "What happened to your skirt?"

"One of the boar demons the toad had for guards used it to clean himself off after violating priestess Misaou who had been there from the beginning. We had to bring her back her quickly so I didn't have time to find something else to wear. But there wasn't anything I could have worn anyway, the toad made sure the girls only had one change of clothes. I'm sure I'll get a kimono to wear if I asked for it," Kagome shrugged, figuring it didn't matter since no one in the feudal ear knew what panties were. "So shall we go see about getting rooms for the night?"

"That's fine, as long as I'm not sharing one with Miroku," Sango replied indifferently.

After being escorted to the headman's house and given separate rooms, Kagome and Sango were each given a brand new kimono to wear for the feast. Miroku spent the whole time contemplating his bad luck as he was tended to by a woman in her late forties. Once the feast was concluded the group was shown to their separate room aside from Kagome letting Naruto share her room. After the monk had retired Naruto went to speak with the headman, when he was finished he returned to Kagome's room where she was waiting wide awake for him dressing in a simple white sleeping yukata.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Kagome?" Naruto asked, removing his sword from his back.

"I wanted to talk about what happened on the trip up to the castle," Kagome said, getting to her feet. "I let you touch me like that because you are want I wanted Inuyasha to be. I always thought he would eventually start treating me like a woman and not a shard detector. But after what I saw the day you saved me, I knew he only saw me as Kikyo's lookalike and I never really loved him. I just liked the idea of being with someone strong, that's why I want to get closer to you Naruto, so that we can heal the pain in our hearts. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me over night, just a chance to be with someone I know will treat me with respect and kindness Inuyasha never showed me. It would be like courting each other before becoming official and if we decided that we want to go further then so be it," she replied, in a soft voice. Opening her yukata and sliding it off her shoulders letting it pool at her feet, a deep shade of pink graced her cheeks as she stood there in nothing but her panties.

"What exactly to you want from me?" Naruto asked, his eyes raking over her body for a moment before returning to her eyes.

"Just your companionship and protection, maybe every a little intimacy every now and then. I was never comfortable being naked around Inuyasha but with you I'm not ashamed to be exposed like this," she answered, working on removing his clothes. "Right now I just want you to sleep with me but you also have my permission to explore my body whenever you like."

"Very well, I will sleep with you tonight. But there is something I must discuss with you regarding Miroku's behaviour towards women," Naruto replied, allowing Kagome to lead him to the double futon.

The Next Morning.

Expecting to be alone when he awoke Miroku was instead greeted to a surprising yet very pleasing sight, the headman's daughter whose name was Miuki had snuck in to his room while he was sleeping and was now hovering over his futon with her yukata open just enough to show off the swell of her breasts.

"Is something wrong young, Miss Miuki?" Miroku asked, trying not to let his eyes wander to her exposed cleavage.

"I notice how the demon slayer kept glaring at you last night during the fest. Are you two not engaged?" she asked, inching closer.

"Sometimes I think Sango uses that as an excuse to hit me, pretending I step out of line to inflict physical pain upon me," Miroku sighed, his right hand moving ever closer to the girls posterior.

"You poor man. I would never assault my future husband at all," she gasped, running her fingers between her breasts. "Perhaps we should go to my room so I can show you how a woman should treat her husband? Please help me rid myself of the memories of the humiliation I was forced to endure by the toad demon."

_This is just too good! I finally found a woman wants to take me into her bed. Sango won't be happy but what she doesn't know won't hurt her_, Miroku thought with glee as he was lead out of his room and across the small courtyard. "Tell me something, Miss Miuki, would you consider bearing my child?"

Before the young woman could answer a sudden pained scream could be heard coming from one of the guest rooms and if Miroku's hearing was still accurate, it was Sango. But where were Naruto, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara? Thinking it might be a demon that got passed undetected Miroku placed himself between Miuki when Sango came flying out of her room, impacting the ground between them. Looking up Miroku's eyes widened at seeing Naruto exiting the guest room through the broken paper door wearing his regular clothes.

"Naruto, explain this! Why are you hurting Sango?" Miroku demanded, gripping his staff tightly.

"Why does it concern you what I do to my slave, monk? You have a woman willing to bear your child who will let you grope her whenever you like and not strike you. So go to her room and make love to her, I have to teach this slave not to disrespect her master," Naruto replied coldly, electricity forming in his hand accompanied by the sound of birds.

"Slave? But why are you acting this way? I thought you hated mistreatment towards women?" Miroku asked, Miuki trying to pull him to her room.

"I got tired of pretending long ago but I never had the courage to act, until I touched the jewel shard the toad demon possessed that is. While priestess Misaou was unconscious I convinced Kagome it was in her best interest to sever me. All I had to do was use a special mind technique to persuade her and she was more than willing to do my bidding," Naruto explained, while a sadistic smirk was plastered on his lips as he shot his jutsu at Sango causing her immense pain. "Now Sango, I trust I don't have to use the same method with you."

"How dare you hurt Sango!" Miroku shouted, the commotion attracting a crowd.

"You actually care what happens to her? I thought you only cared about her because you both want to destroy Naraku. How can you say you love someone then cast them aside when you come across another woman? You obviously don't care about her if you went with Miuki without a second thought when she offered herself to you," Naruto said, unsheathing his sword, aiming the tip at Sango's heart. "On second thought I never liked you Sango, so I'll just have to put you out of your misery."

"I won't let you!" Miroku screamed, jumping in front of Sango to block Naruto's sword with his staff. "I know I don't stand a chance of defeating you, but I won't stand by and let you hurt Sango!"

"I don't have time for this," Naruto sighed, jumping away forcing Miroku to follow. "I'd stop right where you are monk."

"And why's that you traitor?" Miroku demanded, coming to a dead stop wishing he had his sutras.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm in the perfect position to strike Sango and Miuki at the same time," Naruto said sheathing his sword and charging another jutsu in both hands. "You can't save them both so what are you going to do? Which one will you choose to sacrifice? The woman you claim to love? Or a complete stranger? Kagome's my willing slave so she won't come to help you, now whom will you choose monk? If you don't choose Sango then I guess that means you never really loved her."

"What? I've always loved Sango," Miroku protested, trying to determine the quickest way to beat Naruto. _This is bad, it doesn't matter who I try to save, one of them will die. But how am I supposed to choose? I can't let Sango die but at the same time I can't let Naruto harm an innocent woman. Why did I have to be such idiot? I couldn't fondle Sango's backside so I focused my attention to other women hoping she would get jealous and let me grope whenever I wanted. Why didn't I consider her feelings before acting? That doesn't matter anymore, I won't let anyone take her away from me, not Naruto and certainly not Naraku. But if Sango dies then I die with her even if it means sacrificing an innocent, because I love Sango with all my heart_!

"If you loved Sango, then you wouldn't have gone with Miuki, but we all know you're going to save her and let Sango die. Then once you've gotten Miuki pregnant you'll just move on to the next woman, not settling for one woman like a real man would," Naruto shrugged, as Sango was attempting to stand. "Time's up monk! **Chidori Current**!"

Dropping his staff Miroku sprinted towards Sango yet the thought of using his wind tunnel never can to him, reaching out he wrapped an arm tightly around her waist while the other grabbed her neck before he smashed his lips over hers. He could at least savour her lips just once before death took him. Sango though still in pain went numb the instant their lips touched. Never would she have thought their first kiss would be their last, but she wasn't going to push him away during her last seconds alive. They must have missed the pain of death as they became lost in the pleasure of the kiss. They didn't want to open their eyes to face the afterlife or move from their embrace so they kept kissing, until Miroku felt a sharp sudden pain in his head.

"Oww!" breaking the kiss Miroku grabbed his head with one hand while keeping the other around Sango's waist, then his eyes went wide. "I thought we wouldn't feel pain in the afterlife."

"That's because you aren't dead," a voice said, followed by another clonk to Miroku's head.

"Oww! Stop that!" Miroku shouted, turning to grab his staff only to come face to face with a giggling Miuki.

"Miuki? You're not dead?" Sango gasped, clinging to Miroku as her legs were still too weak to support her properly.

"She was never in any danger to begin with," Naruto said, standing in the same spot with his arms crossed over his chest. "It's over, Kagome, you can come out now!"

"Wait a minute! What's the meaning of this?" Miroku demanded. "I thought you were under the influence of the toad demon's evil."

"Naruto was never under the toad's influence Miroku, he only wanted you to stop hurting Sango's feelings," Kagome said, stepping out of her room dressed in her uniform with a clean skirt. "That's why he thought up this little plan to make you realise how important she is to you."

"I apologise for harming you Sango but it was necessary to convince Miroku that I had turned evil. If you do not wish me to travel with you I shall respect your wishes," Naruto added. "But I am bound to serve Kagome until she releases me."

"I don't agree with the method you used but if Miroku stops his womanising then I can forgive you. Besides it's not like you did any real harm, I could tell you were planning something since you only used enough power to make your jutsu hurt," Sango said releasing her death grip on Miroku's robes as her legs weren't twitching as much.

"Miuki, may I please have my staff back?" Miroku requested, who was now holding it behind her back.

"I'll give you your staff, if you stay with me long enough to give me a child," Miuki stated, her cheeks turning a delicate pink.

Realising the point of Naruto's test Miroku pulled Sango against him with one arm while his opposite hand cupped her cheek as he applied his lips to her making hers eyes widen in both shock at his sudden action and at the passion he poured into the kiss. Once more she gripped his robes in a death grip to keep herself standing as a muffled moan came from the back of her throat till Miroku sensed the need for air and broke contact. He couldn't help but chuckle at Sango's half asleep expression and slightly parted lips as she panted for air, looking up at him, silently asking why he stopped.

"I'm sorry, Miss Miuki, but there's only one woman I want bearing my child and that's the woman I hold in my arms," Miroku said, making Sango's eyes widen in surprise at his declaration. "I hope you understand."

"I must also apologise, I had no desire to take you to my bed, for I was only following Master Naruto's instructions. After he saved me and the other village women from the toad demon I couldn't refuse his request. He informed my father and mother of your womanising and how he wanted to put a stop to it. I was reluctant at first but he said you would ask me to bear your child and grope me if you had the chance," Miuki explained, handing the staff back to Miroku.

"Don't concern yourself with those thoughts, Miss Miuki, now that I have realised my true feelings for Sango I intent never to act that way again," Miroku replied proudly, accepting his staff back. "Sango, can you ever forgive me for my disloyal behaviour?"

"Kiss me again and I might consider it," Sango purred seductively, running a finger over his jaw bone.

"As you wish my dearest Sango," Miroku whispered, planting a kiss on her lips that left her weak kneed, panting for breath and hanging limply in his arms.

"Does this mean we won't see any more red hand prints on Miroku's face?" Shippo asked, looking up at Kagome.

"One can only hope," Naruto mumbled, allowing Kagome to lean against him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 


	5. Chapter 5: a real update

**Disclaimer: Somewhere in this chapter I will have Naruto explain his past to the group which I've been meaning to do for a while now.**

"Speech"

'_Thought_'

"**Jutsu/attacks**"

"**Demonic speech**"

"_**Demonic thought**_"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

After breakfast and a send-off by the whole village the group was once again back on the road in search of the jewel shards. Only this time Miroku and Sango were walking with their arms wrapped around each other. Bringing up the rear Naruto, Kagome, Shippo and Kirara watched as Miroku's hand moved from Sango's hip to cup her backside, only three of them were surprised when no slapping occurred, instead Sango just leaned her head against his shoulder. Making good time by midday they stopped for lunch in the area in a grassy meadow near a small creek with plenty of shade and lots of bushes which Kagome immediately used to relieve her bladder, as she had a lot of water to drink along the way.

"Hey Naruto, could you get something from my bag?" Kagome asked peeking her head out from behind her bush. "I put it in a separate bag this morning while you were torturing Sango, so it should be easy to find."

"Ok," Naruto replied, digging through her belongings for the item in particular. "Is this it?" he asked holding a clear plastic bag with several articles of clothing.

"Yep, now the three on top are for you, Miroku and Shippo, the rest are for me and Sango," Kagome answered, still behind her bush.

Reaching in Naruto extracted the first three items then handed the bag to Sango who then made her way over to Kagome, on closer inspection the items in question appeared to be very short hakama pants, one black and purple the other white and red. Miroku explained that these were what Kagome called board shorts to be worn while swimming and began divesting himself of his robes in plain sight for Sango to see should she feel the need to peek.

"Don't you know how to swim Naruto?" Shippo asked, snatching the bathers from Naruto, noticing his mother's protector hadn't started changing.

"I do know how to swim, Shippo. Heck I can even walk on water," Naruto replied, sensing no demons near the group.

"Is water walking another of you shinobi abilities?" Miroku asked, folding up his robes once he'd slipped into the board shorts.

"That and many more amazing things," Naruto answered, undressing without worry.

Behind the bush Kagome had been watching the whole exchange, her month hanging open as her protector stripped all the way to his birthday suit. A pleasant heat stirred between her legs at the sight of the beef bayonet hanging between his thighs. She had seen Inuyasha naked on a few occasions and while the hanyou was well endowed he had nothing on Naruto's impressive length. She couldn't help but wonder how large it was, fully erect, having it sheathed and moving deep within her body. And his chest looked like it had been painstakingly carved from marble by hand, each muscle was so taunt you could have grated cheese on his abbs or pecks.

"Kagome?" Sango said teasingly, bringing her figurative sister out of her lust induced trance. "See something you like?"

"I don't think a cold swim will have any effect on me, not even Inuyasha made me feel this way," Kagome answered, pressing her thighs tightly together to try and relieve some of the heat between her legs.

"Then ask him to help you feel better, it is his duty to serve you. Just take him further down the creek, Shippo can stay with us while you're busy," Sango suggested slyly, gathering her clothes. "So, Miroku, how do I look?"

Turning to face his love Miroku felt the whole world come to a standstill as his eyes came to rest on her swimsuit clad figure. Normally Sango would wear a short kimono so this was the first time he had seen her in something so revealing and clingy. The blue one-piece stuck to her ever curve and displayed a small amount of cleavage, the lower portion seemed to hug her hips leaving her long smooth legs completely exposed.

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Sango demanded, placing her hands on her hips as she got in his face.

"My apologies, Sango, I seem to lack the proper words to describe who amazing you look," Miroku replied, desperately trying to keep his blood from flowing south.

"That's better and you don't look so bad yourself," Sango blushed, leaning up to place a tiny kiss to his lips.

"When am I going to be able to kiss a girl?" Shippo asked perched on Naruto's shoulder.

"You shouldn't rush these things Shippo. In a few years girls will start noticing you, when that happens there'll be one woman you like more than others. If she likes you as well then you can start courting her, just make sure to be yourself," Naruto consoled, turning his gaze to the bushes where Kagome had finally emerged dressed in a skimpy green string tie bikini.

"So, what do you think?" she asked nervously, a huge amount of crimson staining her cheeks as she felt his eyes roam her scantily clad body. _What's wrong with me? I didn't have a problem being naked in front of him, so why do I feel so embarrassed_?

"There's no reason to feel embarrassed, Kagome, I doubt I could find anything wrong with anything you choose to wear. Although I do seem to be enjoying the amount of skin you are displaying," Naruto answered, liking the way Kagome's bikini bottoms rode low while the top seemed to struggle to contain her breasts.

"I-I, um thank you, I'm glad you like my bikini. Do you think you could join me just downstream? Alone?" she requested, hinting Shippo on his shoulder.

"You better not hurt my mama's feelings like Inuyasha did," Shippo whispered threateningly, jumping off Naruto's shoulder making his way over to Sango.

Having sense Kagome's arousal as he changed Naruto knew why she wanted to be alone with him and planned on giving her exactly what she desired. Grabbing his sword and a pair of towels Miroku had extracted from her bag Naruto followed Kagome downstream where they could be alone without being seen. Every time she looked back at him her heartbeat quickened and the heat in her nether regions became even more unbearable. She couldn't figure out why he had this effect on her body when she was offering herself the night before. The most likely was reason was that she had been the one to initiate the action and neither was completely naked and she knew nothing would happen. But now she had seen Naruto in all his male glory and the piercing gaze she saw on his face told her he had something planned.

"Is there something wrong Kagome? You look flushed," Naruto commented, placing the towels and His sword by a tree near the water's edge.

"No I'm feeling just fine Naruto," Kagome replied, trying to calm her erratic breathing.

"I don't believe you. Your face is red and I can sense that your pulse has accelerated, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a fever," he said in his calm collected voice, which sent a shiver down her spine as he stepped close enough for her to feel his breath on her skin. "Do you fear me?"

"Of course not," she replied shakily, swallowing the heavy lump in her throat as she tried to keep herself standing. Though it was difficult as his natural male scent surrounded her. _It's unbelievable, with just a simple look he can set my body on fire with desire. His power is so frightening I can barely breathe, if I don't calm down soon I'll go insane. Oh Kami, I can feel his breath on my lips_.

As her eyelids fluttered closed, they abruptly snapped open as his lips enveloped hers in a soul searing earth shattering kiss. Erasing all remaining coherent thought from her mind as an arm came around her waist pressing her against his chiselled body. His opposite hand coming up to support the back of her head. Her mind quickly became enveloped in a blanket so pleasantly warm her eyelids became too heavy for her to keep open and she went limp in his embrace. Unable to do anything but enjoy the haze his lips and tongue induced. Breaking the kiss Naruto lowered Kagome to the ground, watching her panting to regain the air he had robbed from her lungs but he was far from finished. Waiting until she had regained a small amount of coherent though his mouth descended to her neck, nipping and sucking gently at her skin making her gasp and moan. She could barely understand what was going on yet she could feel his body lightly pressing down against her, his lips leaving a heated trail down her neck as his hands crept up her stomach to cup her breast through her bikini top. He could feel her nipples hardening against his palms as he gently kneaded the soft spongy orbs, her moans and whimpers telling him to continue even as her mind struggled to get her body to respond. Too bad he never gave her the chance. Lifting her bikini top up her breast bounced as they were freed, allowing him to pinch and roll her nipples while sending small chakra pulses through them, stimulating her even further.

"Would you like more Kagome? Would you like to me continue pleasuring you until you scream your release?" he asked, pausing his ministrations.

"More! Please! Don't stop!" she begged desperately, a surprised gasp escaping her lips as he suddenly claimed one of her nipples in his mouth.

Bathing the bud with his tongue Naruto sucked on her breast hard enough to leave it red when he finished then switched to its twin giving it the same attention as one hand slid down her stomach, his fingers sending small pulses through her skin. Sensing her climax approaching he ceases his attention on her breasts making her whimper at the loss. Kissing a trail down her stomach he rubbed at her core through her bikini bottoms keeping the stimulation to a minimum but still enough to keep her on edge.

Back at Camp.

"Mamma sure sounds happy," Shippo murmured, floating around in the inflatable ring Kagome had gotten him.

"Can you tell what they're doing Shippo?" Miroku asked, sitting on a rock just under the water with Sango nestled happily in his lap.

"My real father would often play with my mother for hours in our den when I was told not to disturb them. I'm not sure exactly what they did but she would often beg him for something. Mamma's making the same sounds right now so Naruto must be making her happy," Shippo answered, as a strangled cry drifted through the trees. "Mother made those sounds too, and sometime straight afterwards they'd be making these weird grunting noises, sometimes until dinner time."

"Shippo has Kagome told Naruto she lives 500 years in the future yet?" Sango asked, taking the conversation in another direction.

"I don't think so, but I think she's been too afraid to tell him," Shippo replied, flicking water at Kirara who hopped away to avoid getting wet.

With Kagome and Naruto.

Kagome was still recovering from the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Naruto's touch had taken her to new heights of pleasure, even teased her, ceasing his actions leaving her frustrated as her body calmed down then starting all over again. After he repeated this a third time Kagome had begged him to stop teasing and almost screamed Inuyasha's name as she came. Once her breathing had returned to normal she quickly escaped Naruto's grasp, adjusting her bikini so she was properly covered, feeling sick to her stomach for nearly called out her ex-love interest.

_Of all the times to have an epiphany_ she thought in disgust, covering her mouth to keep from vomiting. _All this time I wanted him to be a replacement for Inuyasha and I throw myself at him like a whore. How can he still respect me after this_?

"There's no need to feel offended, Kagome. It will take time for you to forget your feelings for Inuyasha and there have been times when you call his name in your sleep. But you have been travelling with him for a long time and attachments like that are hard to erase," Naruto said, not moving from where he sat.

"Why don't you hate me? I'm using you to give me what Inuyasha never did. I practically threw myself at you like a common whore, so why can't you hate me?" she asked, tears falling down her cheeks in streams.

"You yourself said you wanted the companion and intimacy Inuyasha never showed you. If I ever thought of you as a whore, I wouldn't have agreed to join you in bed last night and I wouldn't have pleasured you just now. Never think of yourself as a whore, Kagome," Naruto replied, gathering her in his arms bridal style. "Now I believe you wanted to go for a swim?"

"How are you able to fix things like that? You somehow say the right thing and I don't feel guilty anymore. You even got Miroku to stop chasing other women and stop Koga from bugging me about being his woman. I don't get how you do that!" she exclaimed, not realising how close they were to the creek.

"Strength isn't always the key," he replied, tossing her into the cool water before she knew what was happening.

"What was that for?" she demanded angrily, breaking the surface only to discover him gone. "Naruto?"

"Over here," he said, waving from behind a tree. "I'll join you in a moment after I take care of a personal matter."

_I don't get it, what does he mean about a personal matter_? she wondered, then it clicked when she noticed his right arm moving up and down. "Naruto."

"Yes," he answered automatically.

"I want you to sit in front of me with your shorts off," she ordered, patting the embankment in front to her.

Having a good idea what she wanted from the way her heart rate tripled he moved from behind the tree after removing his swim trunks sporting the biggest erection she'd ever seen. Not that she'd seen many but the size of that pork sword could put a horse to shame. Her first thought was which god had created such a perfect specimen of a man, the second thought made her slightly concerned to whether she could fit him in her mouth or not. Having never pleasured any man orally in her life she didn't know if she would give a good performance. Naruto must have sensed her concern and tilted her chin to face him once he had sat down on the bank with his legs spread out wide.

"Do only what you feel comfortable doing Kagome. You're only seeking my pleasure just as I was seeking yours," he whispered, guiding one of her hands to his impressive length, releasing her chin.

Snapped out of her stupor Kagome looked down wide eyed at the 10 inches of hardened flesh of her protector she held nervously in her fingers. She realised no one was going anywhere until she and Naruto were ready to leave. Plus she would feel bad leaving him without taking care of the erection she had given him.

"Kagome, you should know I've never been with another woman since my wife died. And no woman has been able to arouse me like you do," he said, untying her bikini strings at her back then pulling it off her, her breast exposed once again. "But my heart still hasn't healed from the pain of losing her."

"That's all right, I'm not looking to replace her, just offering you that chance to move on," she whispered sweetly, wrapping her fingers more confidently around his length, slowly stroking the engorged flesh. "I've never done anything like this before but I'll do my best."

Still stroking his massive length Kagome lowered her head to give the purple head a timid lick. Gauging the taste and finding it to her liking she took the head inside her mouth sucking on it like a popsicle. She almost missed the soft exhale above her as her other hand cupped his testicles telling her she was doing something right. Releasing the head she leaned further in to run her tongue from the base up to the tip enjoying the slightly salty taste of his skin. Taking him back in her mouth again she bobbed her head up and down making sure to pay attention to the head before plunging back down, trying to take in more of his length each time. By the way he was quietly groaning she could tell he was enjoying her ministrations so she decided to try something she hoped would bring him even more pleasure. Carefully letting her powers out she attempted to mould a tiny fraction to her tongue so as not to burn him, but she must have used a bit too much as she felt him tense up and his length swell just before a torrent of warm sticky fluid spewed into her mouth forcing her to swallow to avoid choking. When he finished emptying himself in her mouth she released his length to taste what was left of his load, finding the flavour to be somewhat bitter but not entirely unpleasant.

"I didn't expect you to cum so quickly," she said, after swallowing the remainder of his load.

"I haven't been aroused like this for two years and I've never pleasured myself since then. Plus the use of your powers seemed to bring me to my end much quicker. So if you want me to enjoy this I wouldn't use your powers," he replied, his length slight deflating. "Perhaps we should get back to the others."

"Sure, just let me clean you up first," she smiled, leaning down to lick up the last of his load off his length and her hand.

"You're not from around here are you?" he asked, causing her tongue to pause on her hand. "You're clearly Japanese but you have things I've only seen in my village. Your belongings, your clothes, the ones you gave to Sango, Miroku and myself don't exist anywhere in this country. So you're either more powerful than you let everyone believe or you come from a completely different Japan through using a portal."

"I wasn't sure I should tell you, but I should have known you'd figure it out eventually," Kagome sighed, licking the rest of his load off her hand. "I come from 500 years in the future through a well that I was pulled through by a demon who was after the Shikon Jewel which was inside my body at the time. The only other person who can travel through the well is Inuyasha because of the subjugation beads around his neck, I didn't tell you because I didn't think you'd be able to return to my time with me."

"Then let's not worry about it right now. When the time comes for you to return to you century we'll see if I am able to make the crossing with you," Naruto replied, sliding under the water after putting his board shorts on, holding her bikini top in his hand. "I suppose you'll be wanting this back?"

"Well I'm not walking back to camp topless, so yes I would like my top back," she said, holding her hand out to receive it. "Or do I have to command you to give it back?"

"I will always follow the commands of my mistress," Naruto replied, bowing slightly, extending his hand with her bikini top. He noted with hidden amusement as her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Eww, don't call me that! I just got a mental image of myself wearing leather with a whip in my hand, making you kneel beside me like you're my slave," Kagome cringed, snatching her top back and quickly putting it on.

"Sounds like fun," Naruto chuckled, his head snapping to the right just as the faint cry of an infant could be heard. "Someone's in trouble," he said, grabbing her waist as he jumped out of the water. "Get back to the others."

Unlike the times when Inuyasha would run off somewhere to be with Kikyo, Kagome knew Naruto was leaving to save someone's life so she didn't feel let down at being left behind in the wilderness wearing only a bikini. Grabbing the towels as he ran off with his sword, she couldn't help but smile knowing he would stop and help people in need instead of complaining that they were wasting time.

_Oh Kami, that has got to be the greatest ass I've ever seen on a man_, Kagome thought lustfully, licking her lips as she watched his backside disappear. _Oh yeah, that ass looks so yummy_, the sudden thought of spanking him with a paddle caused her to blanch. _Great, now I'm eating my words. Well I guess it's my fault for letting my mind wander, but he still has a yummy looking ass_.

"Mama! Mama, we've got trouble!" Shippo shouted, racing up to Kagome as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked, placing one of the towels around her neck.

"A couple just had their baby stolen by a bear demon!" Shippo wailed, frantically waving his arms about when he realised Naruto wasn't with her. "Uh never mind."

"Yeah but we should go back to reassure them before Naruto returns," Kagome said, handing Shippo the second towel so she could dry her hair with the other.

Back At Camp.

"What kind of monk are you? You won't even try to help retrieve our child!" the angry father demanded, clutching his sobbing wife.

"Please sir I mean no disrespect but it may be too late. Bear demons don't waste time when they've captured their prey," Miroku replied, wishing he could say something to reassure the couple.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Miroku," Kagome announced, entering the clearing with Shippo trotting beside her. "Their baby's just fine."

"And just who are you?" the father inquired.

"Kagome Higurashi, priestess in training at your service. My bodyguard went to retrieve your baby so please patient, he should be returning shortly," Kagome replied, kneeling rummaged through her bag for her water bottles. "Would you both like something to drink?"

"You witch! You helped those despicable demons take my baby! A miko would never dress as a whore!" the mother shouted, only to be silenced by a sword suddenly appearing under her chin.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Kagome asked, standing at her full height

"Forgive me, Kagome but I do not take kindly to people calling you a whore," he replied removing his sword from the woman's chin. "If you were a man I would have most likely killed you, but I would hate to deprive your son from his mother."

"Oh my baby!" the woman cried in relief, taking the squirming bundle from Naruto's free arm. "Please forgive my harsh words."

"You were distressed and in shock, it's normal for mothers to react in such a way. Besides it is not my forgiveness you must ask for, it is my mistress'," Naruto answered, sheathing his sword.

"I thought I told you not to call me that!" Kagome squawked indignantly, blushing at the giggles from the rest of the group.

"What's wrong with it Kagome? He is your servant and it suits you perfectly," Sango chuckled, holding her sides as she collapsed against Miroku who wasn't doing too well himself.

"What is your command my mistress?" Naruto asked, bowing down on one knee, enjoying the way Kagome's face when deep red in anger and embarrassment.

"I'm not your mistress!" Kagome shouted, childishly stomping her foot.

"Does this mean you're my servant as well?" Shippo asked, much to his mamma's continued humiliation.

"He's not my servant!" Kagome groused, taking a deep breath before facing the family. "I accept your apology and for clarification these garments are what people in my village wear when they go swimming."

"I see. We apologise again, Lady Kagome and you sir, for returning our son to us. We will take our leave now," the man said, bowing to the group before leading his wife away.

Once the family was far enough away Kagome put on her best glare intent on giving Naruto a word or two about calling her his mistress, only to find him standing at his full height giving her the same look that made her heart beat accelerate and her arousal to spike. Any words she was planning on using became lodge in her throat, his piercing gaze caused her body to go haywire as he slowly approached her. She couldn't understand how he managed to affect her body in such a way with just an intensely heated gaze. Her mind just refused to function properly and the heat building in her core was becoming unbearable. Her lungs were on the verge of freezing up when his face closed in, his nose hovering mere millimetres from her neck. The only thing her mind was able to register was the heat coming off his body, his smell overwhelming her senses, the sound of him taking a deep satisfying whiff of her scent and his breath on her ear.

"You're cute when you're angry, my mistress," he whispered huskily, sealing his lips over hers and plunging his tongue down her throat.

A weak moan of protest could be heard as Kagome struggled to keep her eyes open while her higher brain functions shut themselves down. She would have fallen flat on her perky backside if it weren't for Naruto's arm wrapping around her back. The other cupped the back of her head to keep them connected as he continued his sensual onslaught on her lips and mouth. It wasn't until he felt Kagome go completely limp that he broke the kiss to discover he had kissed her into unconsciousness.

"Is Kagome all right?" Sango asked, feeling a distinct heat in her abdomen.

"She's fine, just fainted," Naruto replied, picking Kagome up bridal style.

"Uh Naruto, could you maybe give me a few pointers as to how you were able to kiss Kagome into unconsciousness?" Miroku asked, seeing Sango's face redden considerably.

"It really depends on how much desire you put into the kiss and how the recipient feels about you. But that won't always work, Kagome was feeling slightly aroused so I capitalised on that, but I guess it depends on the person," he answered, placing Kagome gently on the ground by her bag. "I think I actually enjoy driving her into this state. It's amusing to see her trying to resist me when her body tells her otherwise. I haven't enjoyed teasing a woman like this since my wife died."

"We're sorry to hear about your loss, Naruto," Sango whispered sombrely.

"Being with Kagome like this has affected me, I haven't cared what people think for a long time," Naruto realised, looking down at the bikini clad miko.

"She does have that ability," Miroku shrugged, grabbing Sango's thighs as he pulled her onto his lap with a squeal of surprise. "Yet somehow Inuyasha was immune to it."

"Hey you idiot, warn me next time you plan on scooping me into your lap!" Sango huffed indignantly.

"Now where's the fun in warning you my dear, Sango? It's so much more fun when I see the look of surprise on your face," Miroku whispered huskily in her ear, making her turn five shades of red.

"If I wasn't so in love with you right now I'd smack you upside the head," Sango snarled, fisting a hand in Miroku's hair as she smashed her lips against his, forcing them to the ground with her on top.

"How come I never get to kiss anyone like that?" Shippo asked dejectedly, turning away quickly as Miroku's hands slid over Sango's backside with no resistance.

"2 reasons: 1, you're not old enough and 2, you haven't found a girl you really like yet," Naruto answered, picking Kagome up again where she snuggled into his chest as he moved under the shade of the trees. "And don't be so eager to grow up, the world is less complicated when you're young.

Left to contemplate Naruto's words Shippo sat down by Kirara who had also looked away when her mistress attacked the monk with her lips. Now things would be better when she had them both on her back. She wouldn't have to worry about her mistress slapping the monk when he grabbed her, and it was all thanks to the new human who joined their group. He was much kinder than the hanyou they had known for so long. The new human had already won her trust by defending Kagome against the panther demons, she would still obey her mistress but she would also follow his commands if necessary. Once Sango and Miroku had finished their make out session and Kagome had woken from her nap the group spent the rest of the day relaxing by the creek.

"Naruto, don't you think it's time you told us about your past? I don't want you to think I'm being pushy but there are things you can do that should only be possible for demons," Kagome implored, still dressed in her bikini.

"I don't want it to seem like you're outnumbered, Naruto. But I have to agree with Kagome. I've been sensing some unusual energy coming from you when you use your techniques," Miroku added, idly playing with Sango's hair.

"It's called chakra. It's the basis for all shinobi abilities in the Elemental Nations," Naruto began, a blue aura becoming visible around his hand. "This is the visual manifestation of my chakra which is a mixture of physical and mental energy. A child from a shinobi clan is born with more chakra than a civilian child but there are some exceptions. I of course have more chakra than three Hokages."

"What's a Hokage?" Shippo asked, munching on a stick of pocky.

"Each ninja village goes through the same ranking system. At the top is the Hokage who is the strongest ninja in the village. He or she will be responsible for everyone's wellbeing and the running of the village itself. The Hokage usually has council to help run things made up of the civilian council responsible for shops, restaurants and other commodities. The Shinobi council for deciding what is taught in the academy and what programs need funding. Then there are the advisers to the Hokage, but ultimately it's his or her decision on new policies and whatnot. Second highest rank is the Anbu Black Ops, these shinobi are the best of the best. Charged with keeping the Hokage protected at all times and going on some of the most dangerous and covert missions the village has. Each Anbu member has the same armour and wears an animal themed mask to protect their identities. Third in the line are the Jonin who also deal with high rank missions and teach the next generation of shinobi. Next are the Chunin, they're tasked with teaching at the academy and gate guard duty but they do go on missions outside the village. Following is the lowest active shinobi ranking, the Genin. Once they graduate from the academy they get assigned to a three man squad with a Jonin sensei and they get the lowest missions on the scale. I'm talking everyday chores that some civilians are too lazy to do themselves. And lastly are the academy students. They start learning everything it takes to be a shinobi at the age of six and graduate at 12 much like samurai children in this world," Naruto explained, munching on a bag of chips Kagome was sharing.

"What about your life in the village? Did you have many friends?" Kagome asked, noticing a depressive look on Naruto's face.

"My life up to joining your group wasn't very easy for me. My mother was a princess from a destroyed nation and my father was the Fourth Hokage. But despite being a member of two important clans, I was treated as the village pariah. At the time my mother was pregnant with me she was the vessel for an extremely powerful tailed beast called the Kyuubi no Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox. When a woman is host to a tailed beast the seal keeping it contained weakens during pregnancy. So at the time of my birth, my parents were outside the village to keep the fox contained if it managed to break free. My father was in the process of restoring the seal when the midwives caring for me were killed by a man who claimed to be the former leader of one of the village's founders. He managed to get my father and I away from my mother giving the fox a chance at freedom before it was hypnotised into attacking the village. My parents died on the night of my birth, sealing the fox into me," channelling chakra to his stomach revealed the seal. "They hoped the villagers would see me as a hero for keeping the fox from killing everyone. It was even my father's last wish as Hokage. But they proved that people are often afraid of things they don't understand. I wasn't even a day old when I had people trying to kill me to avenge their loved ones or try to finish what my father started. When I was five I was kicked out of the local orphanage and even after the Hokage gave me an apartment people continued to hate me. I was overcharged for spoiled food, clothes and shinobi equipment. Even the teachers at the academy tried to sabotage my chances of being a proper shinobi, hoping I would die on my first mission outside the village. Team placements weren't any better. Our Jonin instructor was my father's only living student but the guy ignored me in favour of the last loyal member of a clan that was massacred in one night by his own brother. The teme thought himself above all other shinobi and civilians because of his clan name, he only saw me as a stepping stone to killing his brother. The last was a girl I had a crush on for years but the only attention she gave me was a fist to the face whenever I tried to befriend her."

"Stop. You don't have to tell us anymore, Naruto. I'm sorry for making you relive those memories," Kagome whispered, crawling into his lap to wrap him in a comforting hug.

"You have nothing to apologise for, Kagome. Thanks to you I've rediscovered that my past doesn't determine my future. I did everything I could to protect those precious to me and I'm grateful for the time I was married to Hinata. I know she had no regrets when when she died," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear. "And I know she'd want me to find someone else to spend my life with."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH

**Disclaimer: leave a review and check my profile page for new fan fic ideas.**


End file.
